STAR WARS Episode IV: A New Hope
by Kary Weasley
Summary: ¿Harry un caballero Jedi? ¿Hermione una princesa? ¿Ron un mercenario? Y elfos con misiones especiales. ¡Capítulo 2 UP!
1. Capítulo Uno La llegada de los elfos

**N/a: Hola, este es mi primer fic, la verdad no sé ni como se me ocurrió. Espero que no se molesten conmigo ya que hice una mezcla un poco rara y muy mía de Star Wars y Harry Potter. No es muy apegada ni a las películas de Star Wars ni a los libros de Harry Potter. Pero espero que les guste este extraño experimento. Y si les gusta dejen reviews ya que tengo planeado hacer la trilogía completa. Planeado y escrito para ser exactos pero como los tengo en libretas tal vez tarde unos tres o cuatro dias en subir los capítulos. **

**Ahora sí, sin más que decir los dejo con la historia:**

**Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope**

**Capítulo Uno. La llegada de los Elfos**

Caos, disparos de soldados de ambos bandos tratando de defender y atacar; los gritos de los elfos tratando de esconderse y salvar sus vidas porque una nave de asalto imperial estaba atacando la nave en la que viajaban.

Decenas de soldados imperiales disparaban armas láser por doquier mientras trataban de buscar a alguien... o algo. Entre los elfos que gritaban se encontraban Winki y Dobby... o al menos Winki lo hacía.

-¡Dobby! Dobby y Winki deben esconderse. Winki no quiere morir en manos de soldados imperiales. -chillaba desesperada Winki mientras corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies, al lado de su compañero Dobby.

-No, Dobby no se esconderá, Dobby tiene una misión, Dobby debe cumplir. Winki puede acompañar a Dobby o Winki puede permanecer en la nave y morir en manos de soldados imperiales; Winki decide. 

Le decía Dobby a su compañera mientras avanzaba hacia unas pequeñas cápsulas de escape. Winki analizó rápidamente las palabras de su compañero elfo y tomó una decisión; acertada o no, pensó que no tardaría en averiguarlo.

-Winki irá con Dobby pero... - Winki no pudo terminar porque fue arrastrada (literalmente) por Dobby hacia el interior de una de las cápsulas. Estando adentro Dobby comenzó a teclear algunos de los botones que se encontraban dentro de la cápsula con una extraordinaria seguridad. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Winki.

-¿Dobby sabe lo que hace? - preguntó.

-Dobby lo sabe. Dobby ha trabajado en los cuartos de controles principales por mucho tiempo, Dobby observa y Dobby aprende; Dobby tiene experiencia. - contestó Dobby sin distraerse de su trabajo.

-Winki cree en Dobby. Ahora Winki quiere saber es ¿qué es esa misión de la que Dobby habló?

-Dobby solo hablará con el Señor Dumbledore de su misión. - respondió Dobby.

-¿Quién es el Señor Dumble... - 

Pero de nuevo Winki no pudo terminar ya que la cápsula se había desprendido de la nave y los había lanzado al hyperespacio.

Los soldados imperiales atacaban la nave, mientras que algunos de los soldados de la nave consular intentaban protegerla; a la nave y a las personas que viajaban en ella. Una de esas personas era una mujer, una mujer que corría con un arma láser en la mano y estaba dispuesta a atacar si era necesario.

Hace unos minutos había tomado una decisión; había puesto en manos de un simple elfo la única esperanza de la rebelión contra el imperio. No sabía si había escogido la mejor opción; pero lo que sí sabía es que era la única que tenía.

Tres soldados imperiales se toparon en su camino, disparó a uno y trató de huir; después se desmayó. La habían atacado.

Winki y Dobby seguían en la cápsula. Winki no hablaba a Dobby, estaba molesta, le molestaba no estar enterada; ¡pero primera vez se dirigía a algo realmente importante y Dobby no quería explicarse!

-¿Al menos Dobby sabe a dónde se dirigen Dobby y Winki? - preguntó Winki de repente. 

-Winki y Dobby van a _Surrey_. Dobby no dirá más, Dobby solo hablará con...

-Con el Señor Dumbledore, Winki lo sabe. Lo que Winki no sabe es quien es el Señor Dumbledore.

-Winki lo sabrá cuando lleguemos a _Surrey_. Winki tendrá que ser paciente.

Winki soltó un suspiro exasperado y se cruzó de brazos. Si no iban a hablar, ese sería un viaje muy largo.

Los soldados de asalto imperial habían trasladado a los prisioneros a su nave, donde serían interrogados y asesinados. 

Lord Voldemort y Fudge se habían aliado para terminar con los rebeldes. Pero lo que Fudge no sabía era que dentro de los planes de Lord Voldemort, después de terminar con los rebeldes, seguía derrocar al imperio. 

Lord Voldemort estaba en uno de los salones esperando los resultados de la búsqueda que los soldados imperiales habían realizado en la nave que atacaron.

Unos soldados entraron al salón e hicieron una reverencia ente el Lord.

-Mi Lord

-¿Cuáles fueron los resultados? - siseo Voldemort.

-No estaban Mi Lord, buscamos y no encontramos los archivos robados.

-¿Buscaron bien? ¿Por todas partes? - dijo en un siseo peligroso. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

-B-bueno Mi Lord, faltaba una cápsula, algunos creyeron que se había desprendido sola - respondió un soldado tremendamente asustado.

-¡Inútiles! Seguramente ahí iban los archivos de los planos. ¡Busquen esa cápsula y salgan de mi vista en este instante!

Los soldados imperiales obedecieron en el acto; ninguno quería despertar la furia de Lord Voldemort.

Después de un aterrizaje por demás forzoso Winki y Dobby habían podido salir de la cápsula que los transportó desde su nave hasta el extraño planeta en el que se encontraban. Habían caído en una especie de desierto, hacía muchísimo calor y había enormes dunas; Winki deseó que no todo el planeta tuviera ese aspecto.

-Winki espera que Dobby sepa lo que hace - le dijo Winki mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Dobby sabe. Este debe ser el planeta.

-¿Debe ser? ¿Debe ser? ¿Acaso Dobby no sabe con seguridad? - preguntó Winki deteniéndose - ¿Cómo pudo Winki dejarse convencer por Dobby? ¡Dobby no sabe de planetas y Winki siguió a Dobby! ¡Winki debe estar loca! - comenzó a gritar.

-Winki debe hacer silencio, si la cápsula aterrizó en este planeta, este planeta es, las coordenadas no se equivocan. Ahora Dobby debe pensar a dónde ir. - Dobby comenzó a pasearse de lado a lado con ambas manos en la espalda.

Winki bufó y se cruzó de brazos, hasta hubiera preferido quedarse en la nave antes de estar perdida en un planeta extraño.

-Por ahí - exclamó Dobby de repente.

Winki vio el camino que Dobby señalaba, no le parecía que fuera bueno, señalaba hacía unas formaciones rocosas, no; definitivamente a Winki no le parecía.

-Winki no cree que sea una buena decisión, Winki cree que es mejor ir por allá - Winki señaló hacia el lado contrario donde no había rocas.

-Winki no sabe lo que dice, Dobby recibió otras instrucciones, Dobby debe ir por ese camino.

Dobby comenzó a caminar por donde había señalado primeramente. Pero Winki se quedó parada en su sitio. Aún no le parecía una buena idea.

-¡Dobby no debe ir por ese lugar!- le gritó - Oh, Winki no cree que sea buena idea. Winki cree que... Winki no cree que deba estar sola. ¡Dobby, espera a Winki! ¡Winki acompañará a Dobby!

Winki corrió para poder alcanzar a Dobby, después de eso y aunque Winki aún no estaba segura, lo siguió.

-Winki no debió haber venido en primer lugar - repetía Winki sin cesar mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y desesperaba a Dobby.

-¿Winki escuchó eso? - preguntó Dobby de repente.

-Winki no escucho nada.

Dobby se detuvo para escuchar mejor, Winki siguió su camino un poco más pero al notar que Dobby no caminaba con ella se detuvo y giró. Y fue cuando lo vió.

Detrás de Dobby y avanzando lenta y sigilosamente se encontraban tres pequeñas criaturas, incluso más pequeñas que ellos; vestían pequeñas túnicas color café y sostenían armas paralizadoras. Cuando notaron que Winki los veía dispararon. Después llegaron otras dos criaturas y los llevaron hacia una gran nave donde había decenas de elfos como ellos.

Alrededor de una hora después, cuando el efecto paralizador había terminado Winki reñía a Dobby.

-¡La misión de Dobby! ¡La misión de Dobby! Ahora Winki y Dobby serán vendidos y se quedarán en este planeta para siempre.

-Winki debe calmarse mientras Dobby piensa lo que Winki y Dobby deben hacer para cumplir la misión.

-Lo que Dobby debe hacer es dejar de hablar de la dichosa misión y resignarse a su incierto destino. - dijo Winki cruzándose de brazos.

-Winki debe hacer silencio para que Dobby piense. Dobby es fiel y debe cumplir su misión.

-¡Vaya misión! - exclamó Winki antes de que la nave terrestre en la que viajaban se detuviera. Entonces entraron los extraños seres , les hablaron en un lenguaje desconocido para ellos y los obligaron a salir.

En una pequeña casa del planeta_ Surrey_ vivían cuatro personas, una familia de granjeros del planeta. Eran Harry Potter, sus tíos y su primo, un joven malcriado y holgazán. Harry, un chico moreno, de ojos color esmeralda y gafas se encontraba en el patio de su casa acomodando unas cuantas cajas, era su última cosecha.

-¡Harry! - escuchó la voz de su tío Vernon que lo llamaba desde dentro de la casa.

-Dime tío Vernon- contestó el muchacho siguiendo con su trabajo.

-Los_ Jawas_ llegan hoy por la tarde con su mercado de elfos, quiero que vayas a comprar algunos - dijo su tío saliendo de la casa. Era un hombre rubio y obeso.

-¿Cuántos quieres que compre? - preguntó el joven que tenía alrededor de 20 ó 21 años.

-No lo sé, los suficientes, necesitamos para la recolección.

-¿Con dos o tres bastará? 

-Sí eso creo.

De la casa salió también otro joven; un joven rubio y obeso de la misma edad que Harry.

-¿A dónde vas Dudley? - preguntó Vernon a su hijo.

-Voy con mis amigos, no volveré hasta la noche - dijo el muchacho, después salió de la casa y tomó la nave terrestre.

-Dudley podría haberme acompañado, además ahora tendré que ir caminando - se quejó Harry.

-No te quejes y continúa con tu trabajo - el tío Vernon volvió a entrar a la casa.

-"Sí, sí, vuelve al trabajo" - pensó Harry antes de acomodar la última caja.

Minutos después Harry se encontraba en el mercado de elfos. Había muchos elfos formados y vigilados por los _Jawas_; algunos estaban golpeados y había unos cuantos más viejos. Al final de la línea de elfos había dos de ellos que no cesaban de hablar, o al menos uno no cesaba de hablarle al otro.

-Winki espera que sus nuevos amos sean amables. Winki espera también que Dobby esté arrepentido por haber traído a Winki a este planeta.

La pequeña elfo recibió de uno de los _Jawas_ lo que interpretó como un regaño.

-Winki debería aprender a guardar silencio - fue lo último que dijo Dobby antes de ver delante de ellos la figura de un muchacho.

El joven se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura y examinarlos mejor. Sus ropas, según notó, eran de buena calidad y aunque sucias, podía notar que no eran viejas como las de los demás elfos. También notó que no estaban tan golpeados como los otros elfos.

-¿De dónde vienen ustedes dos?- preguntó Harry con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Winki y Dobby vienen de una nave consular, Dobby tiene una misión en este planeta señor - respondió Dobby.

-Dobby es quien debería aprender a guardar silencio - le dijo Winki a su compañero elfo.

-¿Son de una nave consular? - preguntó Harry emocionado.

-Los dos señor - le respondió Dobby.

-¡Vaya! - exclamó Harry - creo que ya sé cuales comprar.

Minutos después Harry volvía a casa con sus dos nuevos elfos domésticos.

En un lugar lejos de ahí, en el mismo lugar donde aterrizó la cápsula, una pequeña nave imperial había aterrizado, de ella, en fila y con armas en las manos bajaron tres soldados imperiales.

-Esa es la cápsula - señaló uno de ellos.

Los tres se acercaron a revisarla.

-Está vacía

-¡Miren! Huellas - dijo otro de ellos.

Decidieron seguirlas, uno de los soldados habló por el comunicador de su casco.

-Mi lord, encontramos la cápsula pero está vacía. Creemos que siguen en el planeta.

-Búsquenlos y tráiganlos, la información que poseen no puede llegar con los rebeldes - le dijo la voz de Lord Voldemort.

-Si mi lord.

**Por favor Opinen.**


	2. Capítulo Dos Albus Dumbledore

Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios. A **sherezade1**, a **neagaia** y a **Agus y Moony**. Les agradezco sus comentarios y apoyo; y espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado.

**Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope**

**Capítulo Dos: Albus Dumbledore**

Harry había llevado a casa los elfos que había adquirido recientemente con los _Jawas_, no es que para comprarlos hubiera tenido que examinarlos mucho porque ¡venían de una nave consular! Estaba muy interesado en todas la cosas que las pequeñas criaturas podían contarle. Las noticias del Imperio y la Rebelión no llegaban hasta ese planeta, los pobladores apenas si estaban enterados; y él menos, debía trabajar para sus tíos prácticamente todo el día, y no es que se quejara pero... ¡él prefería la aventura!

Había llevado a los elfos a un cuarto al fondo del patio, debería explicarles sus labores; pero no ese día, ya era de noche y a la mañana siguiente había trabajo que hacer. 

Después de dejar solos a los elfos se dirigió dentro de la casa donde sus tíos y su primo ya estaban tomando la cena.

-Harry, siéntate y come tu cena - le dijo su tía Petunia.

Harry obedeció y se sentó al lado de su tío Vernon.

-¿Qué tal los elfos que compraste? 

Le preguntó su tío mientras se servía un poco de bebida.

-Se ven muy sanos, dicen que vienen de una nave consular.

-¡Bah! Pues aquí deberán aprender a trabajar, mañana quiero que comiencen, deben acostumbrarse al trabajo duro.

Le dijo su tío Vernon mientras engullía una pierna de un animal nativo de _Surrey_. 

-Sí tío Vernon.

Mientras que Winki comía un poco de lo que su nuevo amo les había dado, Dobby pensaba la mejor forma de escapar de ese lugar e ir en busca del Señor Dumbledore; había pensado en preguntarle a su nuevo amo ya que le parecía un muchacho amable y tal vez él conociera al Señor Dumbledore, pero luego descartó la posibilidad ya que no quería que mucha gente estuviera enterada. 

Dobby caminó hacia la puerta de repente, Winki lo vio y se acercó a él preocupada ¡Qué nueva tontería se le habría ocurrido!

-Dobby irá a buscar al Señor Dumbledore. - anunció Dobby a una ya aburrida de tantas locuras Winki.

-Dobby no puede, Dobby debe obedecer a sus nuevos amos, Dobby no debe hacer mas tonterías.

Winki trataba de que Dobby entrara en razón, pero el elfo solo negó con la cabeza y salió al patio de la casa.

-Dobby debe cumplir su misión.

Y antes de que Winki pudiera hacer algo Dobby había emprendido su camino hacia las zonas rocosas.

-Winki tendrá problemas por esto - se dijo la elfina antes de regresar a su cuarto al fondo del patio.

Después de que Harry terminara de cenar y lavara los platos de la cena, salió al patio; quería conversar un poco con los nuevos elfos, estaba seguro de que sería interesante; además de que tenía que recoger los platos en los que habían comido. 

Al entrar al cuarto donde estaban los elfos se sorprendió al ver a Winki sentada en un rincón, con las manos en la cabeza y repitiendo sin cesar "Winki no debió permitirlo".

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Harry.

La pequeña elfina al verlo parado frente a ella con una mirada de preocupación no hizo otra cosa más que llorar, se tiró al suelo mientras lloraba desesperadamente y decía "Winki no debió, Winki no debió permitirlo"

Harry, que para ese momento ya se había dado cuenta que el otro elfo no estaba dentro del cuarto, tomó a Winki de los brazos y la alzó hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Dónde está el otro elfo? -preguntó Harry a la muy angustiada Winki.

-E-escapó Señor 

Harry bajó a Winki y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-¿Cómo que escapó? ¿a dónde?

Winki no sabía si decirle lo de la dichosa misión y el dichoso Señor Dumbledore, sin embargo, pensó que no tenía otra opción.

-Quería ir hacia las rocas, dijo que debía cumplir su misión - terminó por decirle.

-¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad; recordaba haber escuchado decir al otro elfo algo sobre una misión, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera dicho nada más.

-Winki no sabe señor, Dobby nunca explicó a Winki, Winki solo sabe que Dobby busca al Señor Dumbledore. 

-¿Señor Dumbledore? ¿Será el viejo Albus?

-¿El señor sabe quién es? -preguntó Winki con una renovada esperanza.

-B-bueno, no lo conozco, pero dicen que vive apartado y solitario, más allá de la zona rocosa; dicen que está loco, algunos lo llaman vejete chiflado - dijo Harry.

-¿El señor podría ir a buscar a Dobby? - preguntó Winki a su nuevo amo. Este la miró y tanteó la situación.

-Es muy noche, en cuanto amanezca iremos a buscarlo, por suerte en este planeta la noche dura muy poco.

Después de esto volvió a entrar a su casa dejando a Winki en el cuarto.

Dobby caminaba decidido, debía cumplir su misión y nada ni nadie se lo impediría. Debía andar muy alerta ya que no quería volver a ser raptado por los _Jawas_, había tenido suficiente con una vez.

Ya había llegado a la zona rocosa, estaba demasiado oscuro y casi no veía, incluso se preguntó si no habría sido mejor idea esperar el amanecer, no sabía mucho de planetas así que no podía decir con seguridad si el amanecer estaba cerca o más lejos de lo que esperaba. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar, esperar a que aclarara un poco. Se sentó en una roca y sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido.

Lord Voldemort viajaba en la nave de asalto imperial, se dirigían con los prisioneros a _La Estrella de la Muerte_, la nave más majestuosa y peligrosa que se haya construido jamás. Según los informes recibidos los archivos de los planos de dicha nave estaban en poder de elfos, más de uno según habían delatado las huellas fuera de la cápsula, eso era una ventaja ya que los elfos no eran precisamente criaturas que se caracterizaran por su inteligencia. Sí, recuperarían esos planos y terminarían con la rebelión; ni la rebelión ni el imperio le impediría iniciar con la era oscura que Salazar Slytherin tenía planeada para el Universo.

Harry salió de su casa sigilosamente, sus tíos y su primo dormían, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse y ese era un buen momento para ir en busca del escurridizo elfo.

Salió al patio y entro al pequeño cuarto al fondo de éste, ahí, sentada en un rincón se encontraba la elfina Winki.

-Vamos Winki, ya es hora - le dijo Harry. La elfina asintió y se levantó; ¡Dobby iba a escucharla!

Tomaron la nave terrestre y emprendieron la búsqueda de Dobby.

-Winki - la llamó Harry mientras viajaban - toma esto y avísame si ves a Dobby - le dijo dándole unos binoculares.

Mientras Harry manejaba, Winki observaba hacia todos lados, ya habían llegado a la zona rocosa pero no veía a Dobby; se estaba preguntando si tal vez había conseguido encontrar al señor Dumbledore cuando lo vio; estaba tumbado sobre una roca con la cabeza de lado.

-¡¡Dobby está muerto!! - gritó Winki muy fuerte. Demasiado fuerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? - preguntó Harry mientras se sostenía una oreja, la elfina tenía una muy potente voz.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! - dijo la elfina sin señalar a ningún lado en especial pero sin apartar la vista de Dobby.

-¿Dónde es ahí? - preguntó Harry confundido.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! - señaló Winki con ambas manos.

Harry viró el mando de la nave y se dirigió a donde la elfina le indicaba, conforme avanzaban la imagen del pequeño elfo se hacía más clara. Bajaron del vehículo y Winki se adelantó corriendo, llegó donde Dobby y tomándolo por los hombros comenzó a zarandearlo mientras repetía "Dobby está muerto. Dobby está muerto"

Dobby, que no estaba muerto lanzó un pequeño gritó, lo que hizo que la elfina corriera a esconderse tras Harry.

-Dobby revivió. Winki revivió a Dobby. Winki puede revivir muertos. Winki tiene miedo de su poder - decía Winki desde su escondite mientras temblaba y lloraba.

Dobby se sostenía la cabeza como si con la zarandeada se le hubiera descolocado, mientras Harry reía por la actitud de la elfina.

-Dobby no está muerto - le dijo Harry a Winki.

-Winki lo sabe, Winki lo revivió.

-No, me refiero a que nunca estuvo muerto - aclaró Harry. La elfina lo miró. - al parecer solo estaba dormido, y lo despertaste, de una forma poco agradable por cierto.

Dobby, al escuchar la palabra _dormido_ pareció salir de su trance y se levantó de la roca en la que estaba.

-Dobby debe cumplir su misión - dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

Winki miró a Harry y le dijo en tono resignado - Dobby comenzó con eso de nuevo.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey Dobby! - lo llamó Harry - ¿De qué misión hablas? - preguntó.

-Dobby solo hablará de su misión con el señor Dumbledore - declaró Dobby sin detenerse.

Harry y Winki lo comenzaron a seguir.

-Ese señor Dumbledore ¿no es Albus Dumbledore? - preguntó Harry.

-Dobby no sabe, la princesa solo dijo a Dobby _"Ve a Surrey y dile al Señor Dumble..._ - se interrumpió a sí mismo. Había hablado demasiado.

-¿Princesa? - preguntó Harry.

-¡Dobby no debió haberlo ocultado a Winki! ¡Winki pudo haber ayudado a Dobby! ¡Dobby debió mencionar a la princesa! - Winki comenzó a reñirlo.

-¡Esperen! ¿princesa? - preguntó Harry muy interesado.

Dobby y Winki se miraron; al parecer compartían la misma opinión. No querían hablar de la princesa con un extraño, aunque fuera su nuevo amo.

-Puedo ayudar a encontrar al señor Dumbledore - dijo Harry para convencerlos.

-¿El señor conoce al señor Dumbledore? - preguntó Dobby muy interesado.

-Eh... sí - mintió Harry. 

Winki lo miró ¿que no hace unas horas le había comentado que no?

-¿El señor podría llevar a Winki y a Dobby con el señor Dumbledore? -preguntó Dobby.

-Claro, vamos a la nave _"en que lío me eh metido"_ - Harry y los elfos comenzaron a caminar hacia la nave, que habían dejado atrás por seguir a Dobby.

Escucharon un grito.

-Son los moradores de las arenas, ¡rápido a la nave! - pero antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a la nave una de esas criaturas lo atacó con su bastón.

-¡Amo! -chilló Winki e intentó acercarse pero la criatura la golpeó con el bastón haciéndola volar varios metros.

Mientras Harry y la criatura luchaban, Dobby había comenzado a pedir ayuda a gritos, no era que alguien pudiera escucharlo y auxiliarlo pero al menos intentaba ayudar; no como Winki que estaba acostada en medio de la arena seguramente durmiendo.

Harry tenía a un morador encima de él, eran realmente feos (n/a: ustedes saben, son esos que parece que tienen una máscara anti gas), trataba de quitárselo de encima pero también eran realmente fuertes; pero de repente el morador voló, cayó varios metros adelante y cuando se levantó huyo corriendo. Fue cuando Harry giró a ver a Dobby.

Pero no fue lo primero que vio.

Un anciano con una capa azul un poco desaliñada y una gran barba blanca estaba frente a él. Harry seguía tirado en la arena y el extraño le dio una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién?... ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Harry mientras sacudía sus ropas.

-Mi nombre es Albus - dijo el anciano - Albus Dumbledore.

Y antes de que Harry y el anciano pudieran estrecharse las manos Dobby corrió hasta situarse frente al anciano tremendamente emocionado.

-¡Dobby encontró al señor Dumbledore! O Dobby debería decir que el señor Dumbledore encontró a Dobby. Dobby cumplió su misión. La princesa estará orgullosa de Dobby. Dobby está emocionado. Es la primera misión de Dobby y Dobby la cumplió correctamente - Dobby hablaba mientras tomaba la mano del anciano y la agitaba fervorosamente. 

-¿Tú quién eres amiguito? - preguntó el anciano divertido ante la situación.

-Dobby señor, Dobby un elfo - dijo Dobby sonriendo de oreja a oreja (literalmente).

-Sí, ya me había dado cuenta; pero... ¿qué es esa misión de la que hablas?

-Oh, Dobby recibió instrucciones de la princesa de entregar esto en manos del señor Dumbledore - Dobby sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña tarjeta y se la entregó al anciano - la princesa dijo a Dobby que el señor Dumbledore debía hacer llegar esto a Alderaan con su padre, la princesa no dijo más a Dobby señor, la princesa dijo que en Alderaan le explicarían más al señor Dumbledore - terminó Dobby con una gran sonrisa. Se sentía muy satisfecho.

-¡Vaya! Entonces creo que hiciste un buen trabajo - Dobby acentuó su sonrisa - pero exactamente ¿qué es lo que contiene está tarjeta?

-Dobby no sabe señor, la princesa no explicó eso a Dobby.

Dumbledore guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo y miró a Harry, había algo que le resultaba familiar en su rostro. 

-Tu debes ser Harry Potter.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes lo ojos de tu madre.

-¿Conoció a mis padres? - preguntó Harry emocionado.

-Los conocí, y los enseñé.

Harry iba a preguntar qué le había enseñado pero escucharon unos gemidos a unos metros de ellos. 

Era Winki que estaba recuperando la conciencia.

Harry se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantar. La elfina algo aturdida y con ayuda de Harry caminó hacia la nave.

-Hey muchacho - lo llamó Dumbledore.

-¿Sí? - Harry ya había ayudado a Winki a subir y giró para ver al anciano.

-Ya estoy viejo, y tengo que ir a Alderaan; tal vez quieras acompañarme.

Harry lo miró emocionado.

-¡Claro que quiero ir! Pero... ¡a quien engaño! Mis tíos jamás lo permitirán.

-Debe seguir su destino señor Potter. Sus tíos deben entenderlo.

-¿Y si mi destino es morir siendo un granjero en Surrey? - preguntó Harry

-Entonces... jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

Minutos después Harry, los elfos y el anciano viajaban en la nave terrestre rumbo a casa de los Dursley, debían convencerlos, y si no, él acompañaría a Dumbledore de todas formas; ¡no perdería su oportunidad!

Cuando llegaron Harry se bajó de la nave y corrió rápidamente a la casa. Se sorprendió al notar que el patio estaba destruido y varias cajas estaban destrozadas por todas partes.

-¡Tío Vernon! ¡Tía Petunia! ¡Dudley! - los llamó Harry mientras entraba a la casa.

El comedor estaba vacío al igual que el recibidor. Pensó que seguramente estarían dormidos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus tíos y ahí estaban, sobre su cama.

Muertos.

**Por favor opinen.**


	3. Capítulo Tres Ron Weasley y el wookie

**Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope**

**Capítulo Tres. Ron Weasley y el wookie.**

Harry, Albus y los elfos viajaban en la nave del primero; Albus conducía, Harry había decidido acompañarlo puesto que ya nada le impedía dejar el planeta aunque aún estaba conmocionado con la muerte de su familia, al menos la única que le quedaba; no lograba entender por qué habían asesinado a sus tíos y su primo.

-No entiendo -dijo de repente - mis familiares no eran muy agradables pero... ¿quién querría asesinarlos?

-Fuera de la casa ví disparos - comentó Albus.

-¿Ah sí? 

-Sí, de armas láser, armas láser muy precisas y poderosas como para pertenecer a simples bandidos... tal vez soldados.

Winki y Dobby ahogaron un gemido. No querían pensar que se tratara de soldados imperiales.

Harry no necesitó escuchar más para entender; lo que habían dicho los elfos de que provenían de una nave consular, lo de la misión de Dobby, la misteriosa tarjeta con su misterioso contenido. Era claro que eran soldados imperiales, que buscaban algo y que ese algo se encontraba en el bolsillo del anciano que conducía la nave en la que viajaban. No tenía idea de lo que contenía la tarjeta, pero lo que sea que contuviera se trababa de algo muy, muy importante.

-¿A dónde iremos primero? - preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Por ahora buscaremos un transporte, te llevaré a un lugar que seguramente nunca has visitado - contestó Albus.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la zona comercial de Surrey; había varias tiendas y visitantes de muchos planetas. Comerciantes y compradores de una gran variedad de especies.

Winki soltó un pequeño chillido y señaló algo. Harry giró la vista para ver un par de hombres con armaduas blancas y armas láser en las manos.

-Soldados imperiales - dijo Winki temblando - Winki tiene miedo de ellos.

Dobby comenzó a tocarse la ropa.

-La ropa de Winki y Dobby los delatará - dijo él también asustado. Harry le dió la razón; era obvio que se trataba de un uniforme.

-Yo me encargaré - dijo Albus y continuó manejando. Al pasar cerca de los soldados éstos los detuvieron.

-¿Son de ustedes los elfos? - preguntó un soldado.

-Sí, están en venta si les interesa - respondió Albus muy calmado.

-Déjenos revisarlos

-No necesita revisarlos - susurró Albus. Harry alcanzó a escucharlo.

-No, no será necesario - dijo el soldado.

-Somos libres de continuar - volvió a susurrar Albus.

-Son libres de continuar, ¡vamos sigan! - ordenó el soldado. Albus siguió conduciendo.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente los elfos soltaron suspiros de alivio y Harry miró a Albus confundido.

-¿Cómo, cómo hizo eso?

-El poder de la fuerza joven amigo, el poder de la fuerza - le dijo Albus misteriosamente y Harry habría preguntado más pero el anciano anunció que habían llegado a su destino.

Se bajaron de la nave frente a lo que parecía una taberna, por fuera se leía "El caldero chorreante". Definitivamente Harry nunca había estado ahí.

-¿Paramos para beber? - preguntó Harry algo confundido.

-No, conseguiremos un transporte, aquí se reúnen los mejores pilotos, con un poco de suerte encontraremos uno que este libre.

Al entrar se percibió un ambiente hostil, algunos los miraban extraño. Harry se preguntó si sería por él, por el hecho de ir acompañados de elfos o por que entre ellos estaba el_ vejete chiflado_ tan conocido en el planeta.

Albus se acercó a la barra e intercambió unas palabras con el cantinero, después el cantinero señaló hacia una esquina de la barra. 

Albus se acercó de nuevo a Harry.

-Creo que corrimos con suerte, ven acompáñame. 

Albus comenzó a caminar, Harry lo siguió y los elfos siguieron a Harry. Se dirigieron hacia la barra y Albus se le acercó a una criatura de alredor de dos metros de estatura completamente cubierto de pelo café. 

-Un wookie - susurró Dobby.

-¿Un qué? - preguntó Harry cuando Albus había comenzado a 'conversar' con el wookie.

-Un wookie - repitió ¨Dobby y no aclaró más.

Harry se preguntaba cómo podía Albus conversar con una criatura que no hacía más que gruñir; era extraño porque a pesar de la diferencia de lenguaje parecían entenderse muy bien. Terminaron en un par de minutos y Albus se acercó a Harry seguido del wookie.

-Chewbacca es el primer almirante de una nave que puede convenirnos - le dijo Albus a Harry y todos siguieron al wookie a travez del bar.

El wookie se detuvo y se giró a gruñir algo a Albus.

-Esperémoslo un segundo - le dijo Albus a Harry mientras el wookie se dirigía a una esquina donde sentado y con los pies sobre la mesa se encontraba un pelirrojo bebiendo alguna especie de licor mientras observaba a todos lados con aburrimiento.

Harry observó que el wookie le gruñía algo a lo cual el pelirrojo asintió y segundos después la peluda criatura estaba de nuevo frente a ellos y le gruñía de nuevo a Albus.

-Vamos - le dijo Albus a Harry.

Siguieron al wookie hasta la mesa del pelirrojo, el wookie se sentó a su lado y ellos continuaron parados frente a él.

-Chewie dice que necesitan un transporte - dijo el pelirrojo sin apartar la mirada de su copa.

-Así es - respondió Albus.

-¿Cuál es la carga? - preguntó viendo esta vez a Albus.

-Solo nosotros - dijo Albus señalando a Harry, los elfos y a sí mismo.

El pelirrojo miró a los elfos, miró sus ropas, él había viajado por todo el universo y había entrado en muchas naves, muchas veces sin consentimiento, recordaba haber visto esa clase de ropa antes, venían de una nave, no una cualquiera.

Se preguntó qué hacian un par de elfos como esos con los que parecían un par de granjeros.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Y quién es el piloto? - preguntó Harry. 

El pelirrojo pareció ofendido ante la pregunta.

-Estás hablando con él - respondió de mal modo. Harry lo miró extrañado, no debía tener más edad que él y ya era piloto, o el pelirrojo era muy audaz o él era muy lento.

-Es muy joven - le dijo en un bajo susurro a Albus, como tratando de que nadie más lo oyera.

-No más que tú - escuchó decir al pelirrojo, al parecer sus intentos no dieron resultado.

-Y tiene buen oido - agregó Albus a Harry divertido ante la guerra de miradas que estaban sosteniendo los jóvenes.

-¿Y cuál sería el destino? - preguntó el pelirrojo a Albus apartando la vista de Harry.

-El planeta Alderaan - respondió Albus.

El pelirrojo volteó a mirar de nuevo a los elfos. Si entendía bien esas personas querían ir a Alderaan con unos elfos que tal vez pertenecían a una nave del imperio, o una consular, o alguna otra muy importante. Curioso, muy curioso.

Albus pareció leerle los pensamientos porque inmediatamente agregó.

-Pido total discreción. 

-Eso costará más - dijo el pelirrojo tomando todo el contenido de su copa.

-¿Cuánto? - preguntó Albus. El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo.

-Diez mil galeones - dijo al fin. _"Sí, eso saldará la deuda"_

Harry pareció sorprendido.

-¡¿Diez mil?! Eso es demasiado, con esa cantidad podríamos comprar una nave.

-¿Y quién pilotearía? ¿Tú? - añadió viendolo de arriba a abajo.

-Por supuesto que sí, soy muy bueno con las naves - dijo Harry molesto. No le agradaba la actitud del pelirrojo.

-Eres joven e impulsivo - dijo el pelirrojo sirviéndose un poco más de licor en su copa.

-No más que tú - respondió Harry. Sonrió, le había dado un poco de su propia medicina. 

Y contra todo lo que Harry hubiera podido esperar el pelirrojo sonrió de lado, bajó los pies de la mesa y le tendió la mano. 

-Mi nombre es Ron, Ron Weasley. Ya conocen a Chewbacca. 

El wookie gruñó. 

-Harry Potter - Harry correspodió el saludo - Él es Albus Dumbledore. 

Ron también estrechó la mano del anciano y se volvió a recostar sobre su asiento con los pies sobre la mesa. 

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Tienen nombre? - dijo dirigiéndose a los elfos. 

-Winki y Dobby señor - dijo Dobby señalándo a su compañera y a sí mismo. 

Ron asintió; así que Winki y Dobby, que él recordara los elfos de las naves imperiales se reconocían por números, no por nombres. Interesante. 

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptan el precio? - dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. 

-Te diré algo - comenzó Albus - si nos llevas a Alderaan sanos y salvos y no vuelves a hablar del tema con nadie te daré dos mil ahora y quince mil cuando lleguemos a Alderaan. 

-¡¿Diecisiete mil?! - preguntó Ron incrédulo. 

-¡¿Diecisiete mil?! -preguntó Harry de igual modo mirando a Dumbledore como si en verdad estuviera loco. 

-Con total discreción - añadió Albus sin hacer caso a Harry. 

-Cuenta con ello abuelo... ¿cuándo quieren partir? - preguntó Ron una enorme sonrisa. 

-Hoy mismo si es posible - dijo Albus aún sin hacer caso de la mirada de Harry. 

-De acuerdo entonces los espero en el anden nueve en dos horas. 

Cuando Harry y compañía hubieron abandonado la taberna Ron se giró hacia Chewbacca. 

-¿Tu que crees Chewie? ¿Esconden algo no es cierto? 

El wookie gruñó y asintió. Él también presintió eso. 

-¿Diecisiete mil? - preguntó Harry en cuanto hubieron salido de la taberna. 

-Tendremos que vender tu nave... si no te importa - le dijo Dumbledore mientras subían a la nave. 

Albus volvió a ocupar el lugar del piloto. 

-No, claro que no importa, de todas formas no la necesitaré pero... ¿no es demasiado para un viaje? 

-Si puede llevarnos a Alderaan sanos y salvos bien lo vale - dijo Albus antes de emprender la marcha. 

Harry analizó la situación. Después de todo tenía razón. 

Ron seguía en la taberna, hace tiempo que Chewbacca se había ido para preparar la nave. 

Prácticamente ya tenía todo planeado: viajaría, le pagarían, volvería a _Surrey_ para saldar su deuda y viviría tranquilamente... al menos por un tiempo. 

Y hablando de deudas. 

Ron llamó con la mano a un mesero. Éste se le acercó. 

-¿Cuánto debo? - le preguntó. El mesero sacó una pequeña libreta y comenzó a hojearla. 

-Contando lo del wookie, quince galeones ¿todavía quiere las habitaciones? 

-Eh... ah no, me marcho en unas horas, tome - Ron le dió unas monedas que sacó de su bolsillo. 

-Gracias señor. 

Ron tomó su chaqueta y salió de la taberna, aún le quedaba un asunto que arreglar en _Surrey_. 

**Por favor opinen.**


End file.
